


Egg Days

by hyaenes



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drunk Shenanigans, M/M, Sorry for nagi slander, past nagireo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyaenes/pseuds/hyaenes
Summary: Ryusei helps his roommate get over his (not) ex-boyfriend by throwing eggs at his window.
Relationships: Shidou Ryusei/Reo Mikage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first blk fic.. sorry if its ooc i tried 
> 
> also this was based on a tweet i saw days/weeks ago i cant find it anymore. if ur op of it lmk i'll link ur tweet!

"That’s it."

Something landed on Reo.

"What the—" He pushed the soft fabric of whatever his new roommate had just thrown at him away. It was an over-sized black hoodie. It still smelt of the fabric softener they used at the dorms.

Said roommate that had just thrown it at Reo was standing in front of Reo’s bed. "Let’s go."

"Go? What are you even talking about?" Reo sighed and shook his head. "I don’t have time for this." He was about to just lie back in his bed and scroll on his phone when Ryusei grabbed it out of his hands.

"Hey!"

"You don’t have time for your beloved roommate but you can stare at your home screen for hours?"

Reo narrowed his eyes and jumped up from his bed, snatching his phone back. "You’re not my beloved roommate."

"It’s Friday night. You’re a college student. Live a little."

"You’re here too." Which wasn’t something he appreciated. He was used to Ryusei going wherever the fuck at night during weekends. In the few weeks that they’ve now been roommates, he’s never stayed.

Reo liked being alone. Okay, that wasn’t the truth. He wasn’t the loner type of guy who would usually stay at home during the weekends and just stare at his phone or watch a movie. But that was what he was in the mood for right now. Or has been in the past weeks.

"We’re getting drunk and you’re forgetting your ex," Ryusei said.

Reo stared at him. "What— How do you." He looked away, couldn’t stand the intense gaze his roommate was giving him. "He’s not my ex."

Ryusei grabbed a glass bottle out of his hoodie’s front pocket. "If he’s not your ex, you can drink."

Reo glared at him. He had no idea what to think of his roommate. He had actually been thinking about moving out of the dorms and just getting a nice apartment close to the campus. It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it— his parents didn’t even like the fact that he was going to this college and not the one that they’ve selected for him because it was the one all men from the Mikage family have attended for generations.

But Reo had chosen to stay here because it was more convenient for him with the training places being right next door. He didn’t want to bother walking from his apartment to attend the morning practice at 6 am. It was already exhausting to walk these few meters to get him there when he was still tired.

So he stayed. And got a new roommate that replaced Nagi, his best friend from High School. And Ryusei was nothing like Nagi, where Nagi was quiet, Ryusei was loud. Reo wasn’t used to it, but he doubted anyone was used to Ryusei. He was an enigma.

"Fine." He grabbed the bottle, uncapped it, and took long gulps. He coughed. "Fuck, what is this?"

"Gin. Cheap gin, which I guess our little rich boy isn’t used to." Ryusei’s lips formed a sharp grin. He looked so stupid, Reo thought. He didn’t like that shit-eating smirk on his face because it made him somehow even more attractive and he was sure he was the only one who was weird enough to think it was hotter when he would flash his teeth.

"Watch me." Reo took a few more gulps, ignoring Ryusei’s look and handed him back the bottle. He could feel the intense burn in his throat all the way down to his chest for a few seconds. The taste on his tongue was horrible as well, but he didn’t want to give Ryusei the satisfaction and drink water.

Ryusei sat down on Reo’s bed, a quiet creak erupting underneath is as the tall male just jumped on it. Reo watched as Ryusei took the bottle back and just drank from it. Ryusei must’ve noticed Reo staring because he turned to him and raised his eyebrows.

"Something on my face?"

"No." Reo turned away. "How do you know about…"

"Nagi? That’s his name, right?"

Reo nodded.

"People talk," Ryusei said. "I know I replaced someone else here as your roommate who was on the team too. And I found out that you were _real_ close." He held his two index fingers together while clutching on the bottle. Reo almost worried he’d drop it and spill the content on his bed. "And you’ve been moping around a lot. So I’m just guessing he’s your ex."

"He’s not my ex," Reo said and took the bottle back, taking some more sips. Now that he already had some alcohol in him, he didn’t even mind it anymore. The burn was almost pleasant now, the warm feeling that was spreading in his chest welcome.

"So, what is he?"

"Friends. Best friends, I guess. Known each other since High School," Reo explained. Why was he saying this? He drummed with his fingers against the bottle.

"So you weren’t dating?" Ryusei took the bottle out of Reo’s hands, their fingers brushing against each other.

"No." Reo hesitated. "I don’t know what we were." They were more than just friends, at least that’s what he thought. They’ve shared kisses, but it was never official and maybe both of them had been too scared to actually make it official to say something. It was too late now anyway. Whether or not they would’ve dated, Nagi would’ve probably left him anyway.

Ryusei hummed and continued to drink the gin.

"Let’s not talk about him," Reo decided.

"It’s fine."

Reo laughed.

Ryusei tilted his head. "What?"

"I don’t know. Just didn’t think you were such a good listener, I guess." The alcohol must be already getting to his head.

"You don’t really know me."

Reo blinked. He wasn’t wrong about that either. He barely knew Ryusei even though they’ve been roommates since the semester started. He has heard a lot about him though, rumors seemed to follow him. About how he was the star football player on every team he was on from High School but had a bad temper. About the fights, he’d get into. Rumor was that it was also why he was kicked out of his college and transferred to theirs.

"I guess I don’t."

"You just have to get to know me then," Ryusei said and winked.

Reo rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the grin on his face. Yeah, definitely the alcohol getting to his head and now affecting his face muscles. He grabbed for the bottle but Ryusei held it away from him.

"Nope, enough for the little purple bun."

"What? Wait— what did you just call me?"

"My little purple bun."

Reo huffed. "That’s the worst nickname anyone has ever come up for me."

"And what others are there?" Ryusei must’ve noticed the hesitation on Reo’s face. "See?"

"Rich boy, I guess," Reo said.

"Ah, I’ve called you that too. But I like the new nickname more," Ryusei decided. Reo laughed.

"Want to be different so badly?"

"You could come up with one for me too, you know."

"Ugh, just hand me over the bottle."

"Nope," Ryusei answered, popping the 'p'. He held up the bottle, shaking it a little bit. "Look, we drank half of it already in such a short time. You won’t be able to stand anymore if you drink more and I still have plans."

"Plans?" Reo asked. "What possibly can we do now?"

"Something like going out? You still know that, right?"

Reo sighed. "Of course. It’s just been a while." Shit, he really has turned down his friends all the time whenever they asked him out for drinks. He made a mental note to reach out to Kunigami and Chigiri again. He hoped he’d remember it again in the morning.

"So, we’re going now." Ryusei took the hoodie he had thrown at Reo and handed it to him again. "Wear this."

Reo stared at the hoodie and then at Ryusei again. "What the hell is your plan?"

Ryusei grinned. "You’ll find out."

"Is it something illegal?"

"Maybe. Does it matter? You’re rich, we can be bailed out."

Reo sighed and got up. Getting up for the first time now after he had drunk so much made him realize how tipsy he was. Or drunk. Something in between. He put on the hoodie and turned back to Ryusei. "Happy?"

Ryusei got up again. Even though Reo was tall, taller than almost anyone he knew, Ryusei still got a few centimeters on him. He put on the hoodie and pulled on the strings.

"Hey—"

"You look cute," Ryusei said.

Reo felt heat rushing to his face. Yeah, definitely because of the alcohol. "Okay, where are we going?"

"Wait a sec." Ryusei grabbed a bag and put it in the rest of the bottle. "We’re paying your shitty not ex-boyfriend a visit."

"What?"

"We’re going to throw egg against his window. I know where his room is," Ryusei explained.

Reo held up a hand. "How did you find out?"

"I have my sources. So, you’re in or not?"

Reo chewed on the inside of his lips. Part of him screamed no, the reasonable one. The other part of him was still angry. Angry at Nagi just dropping him like some toy and leaving him to transfer to another college where this guy named Isagi was on the team after playing against him once. After everything that Reo has done for him, everything they’ve been through. All the kisses that had unspoken promises written in them that apparently Reo had been imagining, making him look like a fool between them.

"Okay," Reo said. "Let’s do it."

* * *

Nagi’s new university was on the other side of the city, so they had to take the subway. Both boys stumbling over their feet, giggling of excitement, and because of the alcohol rushing through their blood, as they made their way towards the station.

"Fuck, the next one is in a minute! Hurry up!" Ryusei shouted.

"What? I can’t!" Reo was a good runner. He was a fucking football player, of course, he had to be. But right now he barely knew how to walk straight. Ryusei grabbed his hand and grinned.

"Yes, you can!" The dragged Reo with him, running through the masses. They barely made it, both of the boys screaming and yelling at the door before it closed and jumping into it. Ryusei dragged Reo in, and he collided right against his back, sending both of them to the ground.

"Fuck," Ryusei groaned.

"Shit, sorry," Reo said but he didn’t feel bad about it at all. He pushed himself up from Ryusei but the expression on the other male’s face made him laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Ryusei asked but he was laughing now too.

"You just look so stupid."

Someone cleared their throat and Reo only now noticed how people were staring at those two young adults lying on the subway, laughing at each other. Reo should feel embarrassed about this.

He was Reo Mikage, he should never be caught in such an indecent and embarrassing position. But he didn’t care now. He got up and held his hand to his roommate, who grabbed it and pulled himself up. Both boys sat on free sets in the back, trying to hold back their laughter.

"Okay, we need to be quiet," Ryusei said, putting his index finger against Reo’s lips.

Reo responded by biting it.

"Ouch! What the fuck, dude."

"Why are you screaming? Thought you wanted to be quiet?"

"You little—" Ryusei nudged his shoulder with his. "We have a fifteen-minute ride."

"Needs to go by faster. I don’t want to arrive and be sober and regret this and not go through with it," he said.

"Here." Ryusei gave him one part of his headphone. "Let’s listen to music."

It made Reo think of the many times that he’s shared with Nagi. Wasn’t the same anymore once Airpods became a thing and they just used that. Something about sharing earphones while a thin cable connected you was way more intimate.

Reo put it in his ear and scooted closer to Ryusei, watching over his shoulder while he went through his playlists. His phone had a cracked screen but it didn’t seem to bother him. Some of the songs Reo knew, few Western here, there wasn’t exactly a set genre Ryusei settled on.

"This fine?" Ryusei asked. His voice was unusually soft and quiet.

"Yeah," Reo answered.

"So," Ryusei said. "What exactly did he do?"

Reo sighed. "I don’t even know where to start. And I don’t want to dump all of this on you."

"I like hearing you talk. You haven’t done much of it," Ryusei said.

Reo’s heart skipped a beat. "I don’t know myself. He saw this other guy and suddenly he wanted to drop everything for him, to be on his team. And now I’m the stupid idiot left behind when I’m the one who got him into football, staying at the dorms and staring at Instagram pictures and stories other people from his team uploaded in which he is in and maybe he was right. Maybe he’s better off there without me. Maybe this Isagi guy really is better and can improve him." Reo clenched his fists.

"Nah," Ryusei said. "He’s not worth it."

Reo laughed. "How’d you know? You don’t know him. Or me. And you don’t know Isagi either. I think they’re dating now too. I have no idea." Reo ran his hand through his hair.

"You should stop looking on your phone to check up on him."

"Oh, what should I do instead?"

"Talk to me? I dunno. Oh, let’s take a picture. We can make him jealous!" Ryusei’s eyes lit up and he took his phone, yanking the earphones out of it. The loud music he had been playing blasted through the wagon, making people stare at them again. Ryusei quickly stopped the song and put his arm around Reo to make a picture.

Reo made a peace sign and grinned into the camera.

"We look so good," Ryusei said. "Look, I even put a cat filter on us."

Reo laughed. "I can’t possibly post this."

"Yes, you can. I’m texting this to you."

Reo shook his head. "I doubt he’d get jealous. Even if you’re hotter than him."

"You think I’m hot?"

Reo opened his mouth and no words came out. Luckily for him, they arrived at their designation and he got up, dragging Ryusei along with him. The cool air was nice against his skin, especially his hot face.

"Hey, little bun, you’re avoiding my question."

Reo turned around at Ryusei. "Yes, I think you’re hot."

Ryusei blinked and then turned away. Wait, was he flustered? That was kind of cute actually. Reo grinned and grabbed Ryusei’s hand again.

"Let’s go!"

* * *

"This is his room?"

"Yep."

"You sure?"

"I’m never wrong."

Reo punched the air. "Okay. Okay, I can do this. No, wait. Let me drink a bit more, I’m sobering up."

Ryusei grabbed in the bag and gave him the half-empty bottle. It’s been too long since he drunk it, the disgusting flavor already burning his throat and tongue. "Next time, I’m buying."

"Nice, always wanted to try one of those really expensive sakes," Ryusei said. He took the bottle and took a few gulps too before putting the bottle away again. "You all fired up, little bun?"

"Yes," Reo said.

"I didn’t hear you."

"Yes!" Reo said louder.

"What?!"

"YES!"

Ryusei laughed and put on his hoodie, as well as Reo’s. Reo reached out and now he was the one pulling on the strings. He was so close to Ryusei this way. Ah, he might regret this later. Or just in a few minutes. But right now with the two strings of Ryusei’s hoodie in his palms, while he was wearing Ryusei’s as well, he just wanted to really kiss him.

"What?" Ryusei asked. "Kiss for good luck?" It was meant to be teasing but Reo just pulled him down by his strings and kissed him. It wasn’t a long kiss, but long enough to taste the unfamiliar feeling of Ryusei’s lips on his.

He hasn’t ever kissed anyone else before that wasn’t Nagi.

It was so strange, so different, and so, so thrilling. He decided he liked it. Ryusei let go and stepped back. "Eggs."

"Huh?" Ryusei asked, like he was in a daze.

"Eggs," Reo repeated, holding out his hand.

"Damn. Wait, let me collect my thoughts first."

Reo laughed. "I’ll kiss you again later, just hand me the eggs."

Ryusei quickly grabbed the pack of eggs out of his backpack and handed it to Reo. "I want several kisses," Ryusei said.

"Depends on how well you can aim," Reo replied with a smile.

"I’m the best egg thrower you’ve ever seen."


	2. Chapter 2

He didn’t lie.

Ryusei _was_ the best egg thrower Reo has never seen. To be fair, the competition wasn’t hard and Reo hasn’t seen anyone throw eggs before. But he was better than Reo at least.

It didn’t matter, it was thrilling nonetheless even if three of them didn’t even land against the window. Both of them were laughing hard, and the excitement made Reo’s entire body tingle.

Suddenly, the light turned on and the window snapped open. "Hey!" a male voice shouted.

Since it was night and the only light was from the room in the back above the figure, Reo couldn’t see the person. Probably Nagi’s roommate, because he knew Nagi’s voice and it wasn’t his.

"Shit!" Ryusei hissed, grabbed Reo’s shoulders, and hauled both of them behind a bush. They fell half into it and Ryusei groaned at the twigs poking him.

"Who did that?!" the male voice continued to scream into the night. "Whoever just threw fucking eggs at my window, you better show yourself!"

Reo couldn’t hold it in anymore. He had to laugh but luckily for him, Ryusei reacted faster, putting his palm over Reo’s mouth. Reo looked up and his roommate was also losing it, pressing his lips down hard to not let out any sound. His entire body was shaking though and so was Reo’s.

"Show yourself!"

"Shut up!" someone else from the room next to it screamed back.

Reo and Ryusei had to hold themselves even harder now and Reo buried his face on Ryusei’s shoulder, holding onto the other male’s shoulder to keep himself from bursting out in laughter. He was clutching into the soft fabric of the soft hoodie, and Ryusei was grabbing into his too.

Which made Reo realize how close they were now. Ryusei’s other arm was still around Reo’s body, and Reo decided he liked this too. Nagi’s roommate decided to give up and closed the window and Reo looked up finally, being faced by Ryusei’s face. He was so close to him.

Ryusei was beautiful. He had thought when Ryusei had introduced himself first as his roommate at the beginning of the Semester that he was attractive already. No denying any of it, as hungover Nagi he had been back then still. But it was everything else that made Ryusei beautiful in a way probably nobody else thought he was. God, Reo never thought so before either. He was attractive, hot, alright. It was mesmerizing to watch him play, the way he played was so different from Reo’s, but now up close he just thought Ryusei was beautiful.

With the black eyeliner circling his eyes, his lips that he has kissed just minutes before half-open, his eyes staring right at Reo.

"You said I’d get more kisses," Ryusei said.

 _No,_ a voice in the back of his head shouted. _You’ll regret it. He’s your roommate. You barely know him._ "You can get them yourself," Reo answered.

Ryusei laughed quietly, and Reo felt the vibration of his deep laughter against his body as well. "Fuck, my purple bun, you’re gonna be the death of me someday," Ryusei whispered and cupped Reo’s face gently. Reo closed his eyes and let it happen, let Ryusei place his lips against his.

It was so different now than the kiss they had before. It wasn’t sudden and out of nowhere and they were so close. Reo was aware of everything around him of his heartbeat that was way too fast hammering against his chest, of Ryusei’s fingers buried in his hair.

 _He’ll leave you too_ , the voice said.

Fuck it. Reo kissed Ryusei back hard, put his arms around Ryusei.

It didn’t matter. He had held back so many times with Nagi, always toying around the line what they were or what they weren’t. He had never wanted to risk something because of what they had, because of the year-long friendship that both of them didn’t want to ruin. But what was there to ruin with Ryusei now except the fact that they were roommates? It didn’t matter.

He had never taken risks with Nagi and he still left him in the end. He could let himself go for once, even if just for this one night. It might be the alcohol that was still in both of their bloodstreams, but he didn’t care for now. He could worry about it tomorrow.

When they parted, Ryusei leaned his forehead against Reo’s. Then, he laughed.

"What?" Reo asked, but he was now laughing as well.

"You know, when I planned this I just thought I’d hang out with my cute roommate. Not that we’d be out here making out after throwing eggs at his ex’ window," Ryusei admitted.

Reo laughed. "Me neither. But he’s not my ex." He looked back at the window. "It felt good."

"Yeah?"

"Both. The egg-throwing and you know…" He looked back at Ryusei.

Ryusei grinned. "You know, I’m not just the best egg thrower."

Reo laughed and shoved him gently. "What, also the best kisser?"

"I don’t know, you tell me."

Reo rolled his eyes. "Have to judge when I’m sober." He only realized the implication of those words when they already left his mouth. "We should get out of here."

"Yeah, we should," Ryusei agreed. "Let’s go."

* * *

They took the subway back but once they were at their campus again, Reo dreaded going back. He stopped in his tracks and Ryusei turned around.

"What?"

"I don’t want to go back yet," he said. He didn’t want this night to be over. Ryusei hesitated.

"I still have about half of the bottle," he said. "We can play."

Reo almost asked how they were supposed to get onto the field but he knew the answer to it already. He replied with a grin. "Okay."

* * *

After climbing over the fences, drinking more, playing drunk football which of course was a mess and Ryusei almost hit him with the ball against his face when he was playing goalie, they both collapsed next to each other on the grass.

Reo was still breathing heavily from the work-out. Damn, he barely did something.

"Sun’s going up," Ryusei said.

"What? How many hours have passed?!" Reo asked, confused.

Ryusei shrugged. "Enough for the sun to go up again," he said.

Reo closed his eyes. Time had passed so fast this night. "I’m glad I agreed to today," he said.

"Me too. Always wanted to know more about you."

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

Reo rolled over so that he’d face Ryusei. "I talked a lot today. I still don’t know you."

"You do."

"You know not really."

Ryusei pinched the bridge of his nose. "Haven’t you heard enough of me already? There are so many things that are being said floating around, you know."

There were. Some of the younger students were scared of Ryusei too. Many didn’t like to team up with him during practice. "And?"

"What do you want me to say? They’re all true."

Reo stared at him. "I don’t believe it."

"Why?" Ryusei looked up. "Because I’m so nice to you? Maybe I just wanted to woo you."

"Nah. Whatever this night was, you can’t fake it," Reo said. It was the most real thing he has felt in a long time. Not even since Nagi left. Even way long before it. He doesn’t even think he has ever felt like this with anyone. This free, to just let himself go for one night and not care about anything.

Ryusei just laughed.

"I mean it. Whatever. Maybe it wasn’t for you like it was for me." Reo turned away again. His mood made a sudden turn and was on the ground again. Maybe it was because he had been awake for so long and the sun was going up again because he was sobering up and now hit the point where he wasn’t in the mood anymore. But he knew it was mostly because he thought that Ryusei had felt like him too.

"Hey." Ryusei suddenly was on top of him, palms next to Reo’s face, caging him.

"What?"

"Explain it to me."

Reo looked up and Ryusei’s intense gaze was making him nervous. Even after the kisses that they’ve shared. Or maybe because of it. "I just— I have no idea when I ever did something like this. You know, I just let myself go. This is so stupid."

"It’s not."

Reo let out an inaudible noise and covered his face with his hand in frustration. "All my life I’ve just been the Mikage family’s heir so I always had to think about what I do. I can’t have a misstep, life’s been laid out for me. Football with Nagi was the one thing with which I could rebel against." He sighed and put his hands away. "But we never did something like this."

"Sounds like he’s boring."

Reo laughed. "I think its because there’s no one like you."

Ryusei grinned. "You’re right." He got up and grabbed his phone, playing a song. Ryusei scrunched his nose.

"What are you doing?"

Ryusei held out his hand and Reo grabbed it. Ryusei hauled him up and tilted his head.

"Dance with me?"

"After I just poured my life story you want me to _dance_ with you?"

"Yep."

Reo stared at him. "You’re unbelievable."

"So I’ve been told. What, you can’t dance?"

"There’s nothing I can’t do," Reo replied with a fierce grin. He was good at anything, always excelled at whatever he picked up. While most of his dancing lessons were traditional dancing fit for those rich people parties, he knew how to move. Ryusei’s movements were anything but soft.

He just moved however his body wanted to, Reo could see that he just did whatever he wanted to and it just looked so right and fun. It was addicting. Watching Ryusei and being with him. Reo could get addicted to the feeling of dancing around with Ryusei like this, being twirled around and making stupid dance moves, he wanted to feel like this forever with the biggest smile on his face.

After a few songs a slow one came on and Ryusei pulled him closer until they were slowly moving to the song.

"You’re wrong," Ryusei suddenly said. "It was special for me too, I guess."

"You guess."

"Stop, I’m not used to this."

"To what?"

"I dunno. Talk about feelings, I guess." Ryusei groaned. "I never did something like this with anyone else before either."

"Oh," Reo said because he had no idea what else to say. "Hard to imagine."

"No one else ever tried to get close to me," Ryusei said.

"Probably because you punch people whenever they misstep if all rumors are true," Reo said.

"Oi," Ryusei warned him but there was no malice behind his words. He was chuckling even and Reo’s heart jumped at the sight of it. With the sun slowly going up in the back, casting golden rays on Ryusei’s light hair.

"If you let me, I want to get close to you," Reo said quietly.

Rysuei arched an eyebrow. "You’re pretty close to me right now." He even pushed Reo closer against his body to prove it.

"You know what I mean."

Ryusei seemed to think about it. "Okay."

Reo smiled and Ryusei kissed him. It caught Reo off guard so that he couldn’t even kiss back. "Hey, I wasn’t prepared."

"Revenge for our first kiss. Wasn’t prepared then either."

"Do it again," Reo said. "Properly." Ryusei leaned in again, kissing him softly. "Again," Reo whispered as soon as their lips parted. So they kissed again, and again, and again until the sun was up.

"We should head back," Ryusei said after a while.

"Yeah," Reo agreed. They grabbed their things and climbed over the fence again. They walked in silence towards the dorms and their room. As soon as they stepped in, it felt like part of the magic they had in the night was gone. Reality swept into both of them again, realizing that they were roommates and they could fuck things up like this.

Reo thought about how he had kissed Ryusei in the open so many times, not even checking if there was anyone around. He had never done that with Nagi. Short panic was sent over him but Ryusei grabbed his wrist.

"What do you want from me?"

"Hm?"

"You want me to pretend none of this happened tomorrow?" Ryusei asked. "Because I can do that. Not the first time I’ve been turned down."

It broke Reo’s heart to hear it. "No, I don’t," he said. "But we’re roommates."

"So what? Isn’t it better? I could kiss you goodnight every time." Ryusei grinned. Reo blushed at those words.

"We could fuck this up."

"I don’t care."

Reo held his breath. "Tonight was nice but I’m not always like this. I’m hard to deal with."

"So am I, you know. I’m the one everyone’s afraid of."

Reo looked at him. "What if you think I’m boring? You’ll just find someone else and then you’ll leave me."

"Woah." Ryusei let him go. "You think I’m like your ex?"

"He’s not my—"

Ryusei stepped back. "If you want to think about it, that’s fine. Take your time. I just don’t want to sit here waiting for someone who will never come around."

Reo swallowed hard. "I’m scared," he said. "You’re so different from me." Or him. Ryusei was like no one else and Reo had no idea if he could keep up.

"That’s one of your best traits," Ryusei said.

Reo laughed. "I don’t want to forget this," he said then. "I want to know more about you. And I guess I’m scared, whatever. And if you get tired of me, at least stay here. Don’t leave. Just don’t go."

Ryusei’s expression shifted, he was frowning. "Hey, little bun." He cupped Reo’s face. "I’m not going anywhere. I promise."

"How can you say that?"

"For one, I don’t think any other university would even accept me. This is like my last resort, all other Football teams probably got me on their blacklist," Ryusei said and Reo couldn’t help but laugh. "So, really. You’ll be stuck with me. Until you’ll be annoyed by me."

"Or you bored with me."

"You won’t know until you try."

"Okay, but we can’t always do this. Like go out, get drunk, throw eggs at Nagi’s window, and then climb over the fence to play football and stay awake all night," Reo said.

"No, but we can also just stay inside and dance here."

Reo smiled. "Can we play my music then?"

"Is it rich boy music?"

"What the hell is rich boy music?"

"Whatever is on your phone probably."

Reo laughed. "Okay."

His roommate yawned. "I’m tired."

Reo glanced at his clock next to his bed. It was 5 am already. They got ready for bed, and when they went to bathrooms, brushing teeth next to each other. When they got back to their room and changed their clothes, Ryusei turned to Reo.

"Wanna sleepover?"

Reo looked at the bed. It wasn’t necessarily big for two tall guys but he knew it would work since he’s done it with Nagi before. "Okay," he said, grabbing his pillow and blanket. Ryusei was already in bed, squeezed against the wall when Reo crawled in next to him.

Ryusei had his eyes closed already, he must be tired. Reo couldn’t blame him, he felt like he’d fall asleep immediately too. He leaned close to kiss Ryusei’s cheek and Ryusei’s lips formed a smile.

"I thought you were asleep already."

"Glad I wasn’t," Ryusei said and put his arms around Reo. "Night. Or morning, who the fuck cares."

Reo chuckled and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Bun? How long have you been awake?" Ryusei’s words were slurred when he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and it was cute how messy his hair was.

"What the fuck did I do last night," Reo said.

"So you regret it." Ryusei’s shoulders slumped, disappointment clear.

"No! I don’t! Not us I mean. But… why the fuck did I throw eggs at Nagi’s window. That was so stupid." He groaned.

Ryusei sat up. "You really regret it?"

"Yes. It was stupid and immature."

"You would take it back if you could?"

"Why are you asking that? Yes!"

Ryusei laughed. "Good. That wasn’t Nagi’s room."

"What."

"I have no idea where his room was."

"You—" Reo hit him with his pillow. "I was lying here for an hour freaking out!"

Ryusei laughed. "Aren’t you thankful?"

"If it wasn’t his room, whose was it?"

"Ego, their trainer. I’ve played against their team last year, he pissed me off so much. Wanted revenge for that." Reo couldn’t blame him, he hated that guy as well. Not just because he scouted Nagi, but because he was an overall unpleasant person in Reo’s eyes.

"So, you only used me for your personal gain?"

Ryusei scratched the back of his head. "If I knew where Nagi’s room was, I would’ve egged him too. I swear. We can do it next week if you want to."

Reo laughed. "No. No more Nagi. Next week we can stay here and watch a movie or something."

Ryusei grinned. "Like as a date?"

Reo hesitated. He had never gone on a date with someone he was interested in. "Yeah," he agreed. "As a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to think about the ending... but uhm i hope its okay

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i dropped blk and when i saw someone tweet panels of ryusei like a month ago, i caught up with it again bc i just liked his design. also because he called reo his little purple bun


End file.
